


song mingi does not like scary things (but he likes jeong yunho)

by taethiest



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Cussing, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Haunted Houses, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taethiest/pseuds/taethiest
Summary: Mingi felt like he dipped his face into fire. He looked down at their entangled hands, and up at Yunho.Yunho smiled."Just in case."---They go to the haunted woods, and Yunho is Mingi's knight in shining armor.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	song mingi does not like scary things (but he likes jeong yunho)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fkn cute and i wrote this in an hour bare with me. pls leave comments, they make my day! i rated this t bc of the language hhh.

Mingi strongly disliked Halloween.

It's not that he hated it, he just didn't like all the jumpscares, scary costumes and nightmare fuel. He loved the candy.

So when Yunho bursts through his bedroom door with a big smile on his face, he has every right to let out a manly yelp. Even if it does come out a few octaves higher than he would have liked.

Yunho doesn't even have the audacity to apologize for scaring him, he just rockets himself onto Mingi's bed, promptly crushing his legs as well. Damn, no escaping.

The blue haired boy slyly grins up at Mingi, and Mingi can see a plan formulating in his eyes.

"You could've knocked. Who knows what I could've been doing. Masturbating. Watching hentai. Shaving my head."

Yunho laughed.

"So, Hongjoong said theres this haunted woods thing-"

Mingi squirmed, holding up a hand.

"Let me stop you right there."

Yunho grinned at his best friends discomfort, placing his elbows on Mingi's thighs, not so subtly digging them into the muscle as he rested his head on his hands. 

"Oh come on! He managed to get Wooyoung to come, and he's almost as bad as you. Please, Mingi-ah?"

He looked up at Mingi with those damn puppy eyes of his, and had the fucking audacity to flutter his eyelashes. Fuck him and his puppy eyes.

"Fuck you and your puppy eyes. I'm not going."

Yunho poked his stomach.

"The whole group is going, and this may be our only chance to all hang out before exams."

Mingi sighed. He had a point. He glared down at Yunho, who was still smiling. Fuck him and his pretty smile.

"I became your roommate because I thought you wouldn't drag me out to crap like this."

Yunho's eyes crinkled just a bit, and fuck, Mingi was so fucking gone for him.

"No, you became my roommate because I'm your best friend and you can't bear to be without me for a day."

Right. They're best friends. 

Mingi told his feelings to go fuck themselves.

They've been best friends since their freshman year of high school,ever since Mingi transferred into Yunho's art class and the teacher sat them beside each other. They hit it off instantly, the older boy inviting him to sit with him and his friends at lunch. After that, they became inseparable. 

Yunho was sweet, goofy, and a bit unpredictable at times, but he always knew how to make people smile and feel better about themselves (Mingi knew this because of the Great Sexuality Crisis of Junior Year, but Mingi swore never to tell Yunho that he was the cause of his bi awakening.)

Not to mention that he put up with Mingi and his awkwardness.

Yunho groaned as he rolled off of Mingi's legs, making himself comfortable beside Mingi.

"What if I promise to be your knight in shining armor? Y'know, carry your tall ass back to safety if you pass out, which I wouldn't put it past you to be completely honest."

They both giggled at that, knowing very well that it was a possibility.

Mingi sighed.

"If I agree, you have to pay for the next time we get takeout." Mingi said, albeit reluctantly.

Yunho whoops excitedly, grabbing his phone from his pocket, presumably to tell Hongjoong that they're going.

"Awesome! I promise, it'll be fun."

Mingi sighed inwardly at the thought of being grabbed by some faceless monster and possibly punching some poor, unexpecting employee. He groaned.

"When is it?"

Yunho rubbed at the back of his neck, smiling and looking up at Mingi.

"Tonight."

Yungo then fell off of the bed due to the sheer amount of force of the flying pillow that Mingi had swung at him. Yunho was laughing the entire time Mingi beat him with a pillow.

By the time he was done, he had somehow managed to work his way onto Yunho's lap, threateningly holding the pillow above his head as if he was getting ready to swing. Yunho held his hands up as an act of surrender, head thrown back in laughter.

"I'm sorry! He just told me about it like an hour ago!"

"Puppy Eyed Asshole!"

Mingi swung again.

°•°•°•°

By the time it was nightfall, him and Yunho loaded up in Yunho's Jeep, the two boys shaking nervously and excitedly.

"Dude, calm down! You're shaking the car!"

"Am not! Why are you nervous? I'm the one who should be nervous!"

Yunho gripped the steering wheel and rolled out of the parking lot as Mingi put directions into his phone.

"Because when you're nervous, you radiate it and it makes others nervous!"

Mingi told him to turn right, and slid down into the seat.

Yunho looked over and saw how nervous he was, and looked back at the road. He lightly slapped Mingi's shoulder, his hand lingering.

"Hey, it'll be ok."

Mingi told him to take another right, and slightly smiled.

"I'm holding you to your word. You better not leave my sight or on God I will banshee scream."

Yunho laughed and retracted his hand.

"Of course, my scared little roomie."

Their nerves settled for the rest of the ride, the only nerves Mingi had now being related to Yunho's soft eyes as they glanced at Mingi from time to time.

°•°•°•°

"Ok, now that everyone is here, we need to decide who is going with who. They only let in two at a time." Hongjoong stated, reading the brochure that the employee at the entrance gave him.

In front of them was the actual entrance to the woods, a long line already formed by groups and couples. Even a few singles, those brave souls.

"I call San!" Wooyoung yelled, latching onto his arm. Mingi saw the way San's cheeks lit up, even in the dark entryway.

Yunho stood behind Mingi, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and resting his chin on the younger.

"Me and Mingi will go together. I think I'm the only one who can carry him."

The group laughed, Jongho yelling at Yunho that he was a strong boy too.

The groups ended up being Seonghwa and Hongjoong, Yeosang and Jongho, Wooyoung and San, and Yunho and Mingi. 

"So who wants to go first?" Yeosang had asked, and Yunho, being the terrible best friend that he was, volunteered them to go first.

"You asshole!" Mingi yelled, worming his way out of Yunho's hold to turn around and smack his shoulder.

The line had moved forward a considerable amount, only three groups ahead of them before they could go.

Mingi was already shaking with fear just from looking at the woods, the rustling of the trees and nearby screams feeding into his unease.

Two more groups.

Their group was placing bets on who would punch an employee, most betting on Wooyoung and Mingi. They all laughed, Seonghwa ruffling Wooyoung's hair as he complained.

One more group.

Mingi's breath was already shaky, his hand trembling. Yunho walked up beside him, wrapping an arm around Mingi again. He immediately calmed down, although not by much.

"I won't let any bad guys get you, I promise." Yunho said, laughing as they walked to the entrance and waited to be told to go inside.

The employee at the gateway was wearing tattered clothes, most likely resembling a zombie. She waited until someone talked into her earpiece, then looked at the two tall boys.

"Welcome. Please remember that the actors and actresses are paid to scare you, not harm you, but they will possibly grab at you. We warn that if you have any pre existing conditions to be careful. Have fun, and don't die."

Mingi was already dead inside.

She waved her arm as a sign to let them pass, and Yunho pushed Mingi in with a wide smile on his face. 

The pathway was dark, only being lit up by a single flickering light at the beginning, then waning as they walked further into the woods. Only the moonlight guided them now.

As they walked, they heard more screaming, and Mingi was already regretting his decision to go along. Stupid Yunho. Stupid Mingi for agreeing to go just to spend time with Stupid Yunho.

Mingi was pulled out of his thoughts by a twig snapping behind them, a low chuckling sound approaching.

"Ah, shit."

They both turned around immediately, Yunho laughing and Mingi's soul ascending.

The man approaching was wearing ripped clothes as well, knuckles bloody and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

As soon as he made to lunge forward, Yunho grabbed Mingi's hand and ran, his laughter echoing through the night. Meanwhile, Mingi was screaming and just fucking running, mind focused on getting the hell away from that guy.

They slowed after a few minutes, both of them leaning on their knees to catch their breath.

"That was awesome."

Mingi looked at him like he had two heads.

"You're insane, I swear to God."

They continued walking, and Yunho slipped his hand into Mingi's. 

Mingi felt like he dipped his face into fire. He looked down at their entangled hands, and up at Yunho.

Yunho smiled.

"Just in case."

He was glad they were holding hands, because another figure popped out in front of them, and Mingi was sure he would've punched the guy out of reflex if his hand wasn't occupied.

This guy was wearing a mask and had a fucking (fake) chainsaw, the tool revving up as the guy ran at them.

Yunho pulled Mingi along, the two running once again. Mingi's brain wad too busy screaming that he didn't see the branch that Yunho had jumped over, proceeding to trip over it and let go of the older boys hand.

The chainsaw wielding man ran up to Mingi, hovering over him, revving the tool again. He only saw the man lift his arms as if to attack, when his view was blocked.

Yunho was standing in front of him, his back facing Mingi as he held his arms out to the side, trying to protect him.

Mingi's heart stuttered at the act.

He finally had the brain power to stand back up, grabbing at Yunho and running like hell.

They eventually came up to a fork in the pathway, a trail leading both right and left.

"Which way should we go?"

Yunho hummed, looking at both trails.

"Let's go right."

The two boys walked right, leaves crunching under their feet.

There was a big boulder to the right of Yunho, neither of them paying attention to it as they walked past.

As Yunho walked by, a hand shot out from below and grabbed his ankle.

He screamed, making Mingi scream.

Mingi pulled at him, shoes digging into the dirt.

The hand finally let go, and the force of Mingi pulling had landed them in the dirt, Yunho landing in between Mingi's spread legs. He looked down at Mingi, worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Mingi looked up at him, wondering what he had done in his past life to be put in such a position. He was still deciding whether it was good or bad.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that."

They both laughed, Yunho helping Mingi stand up. They brushed the dirt off of themselves, and set out to finish the journey.

Sometime as they were walking, Mingi didn't notice that Yunho was nowhere to be seen. He stopped walking, turning around and looking.

"Yunho?"

No answer.

Mingi was starting to panic, his hands shaking as he walked towards where they just came from, head looking left and right.

"Hyung, this isn't funny. I swear to God, if you jump out at m-"

Someone grabbed him from behind, arms wrapping around his waist. The arms lifted him up and spun him around several times, all the while Mingi was shrieking. He covered his eyes with his hands, even as he was set down onto the ground.

"Mingi-ah, oh my God. You're so fun to scare." Yunho said, laughing as he spoke.

Mingi lowered his hands and looked at Yunho, panic still in his eyes. His legs felt like jelly.

"What the hell! You scared the shit out of me, asshole! I thought you were taken or hurt!." His voice broke on the last sentence, and Yunho immediately stopped smiling and hugged Mingi.

"I'm sorry, Mingi-ah. I shouldn't have done that." Yunho said, rubbing his hands up and down Mingi's back to console him.

They hugged for a bit, pulling away when they saw a little girl dressed in white, holding a teddy bear.

"Come play with me, it's so lonely out here."

Mingi shook his head fervently, clinging to Yunho's arm for dear life.

Yunho looked at him and smiled, grabbing his hand again. He leaned in to whisper in Mingi's ear.

"Don't make me carry you in front of a child. I don't think your pride would appreciate that."

Mingi laughed as he pulled Yunho along, passing the little girl.

She screamed as they ignored her, and the two boys screamed as they ran.

Mingi wondered how long this haunted woods thing was, thinking that it had to be over soon. He didn't know if he could take another scare.

As they passed by more trees, they heard rustling to Mingi's left. They froze, their eyes widening in anticipation.

Mingi's left arm was grabbed and he let out the girliest scream of the night. The sudden action surprised both of them , Yunho accidentally letting go of Mingi.

Mingi was pulled off to the left, Yunho lunging after him. Mingi was still screaming as Yunho grabbed his right arm, pulling with all of his strength. Fuck, how strong were these people?

Yunho managed to wedge himself kind of in between Mingi and the attacker, grabbing Mingi and pushing him away. Yunho was grabbed in place of Mingi, but he managed to get himself free and ran towards Mingi, who was already a few feet further than him.

He saw Mingi trembling, and placed a comforting hand on the back of his head. There were tears streaming down Mingi's face, the younger boy taking shallow breaths.

"Hey, hey, you're ok. I got you."

He pulled Mingi's head onto his shoulder and let the boy calm down. It took a few minutes, but Mingi finally pulled away and wiped at his face. Yunho swiped a thumb underneath his eye where a stray tear had fallen and smiled, looking at him with adoration.

Mingi was fucked.

They continued walking hand in hand, and Mingi lit up when he saw the exit. He pulled Yunho towards it, exhaling heavily as they ran through the gate and into a lot with a gift shop and a path back to the parking lot.

They stopped in front of the gift shop, patiently waiting for their friends to run through the gate as well. 

Mingi's breathing was back to normal, but his heart flipped when he saw that Yunho never let go of his hand, even as they were standing.

"So, was it fun?"

Mingi looked at Yunho as he spoke, and felt Yunho run his thumb across his knuckles. 

Mingi smiled, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of red.

"Surprisingly, yes. Except for the part where you scared the living hell out of me." 

Truthfully, that was Mingi's favorite part, but Yunho didn't have to know that.

Yunho laughed, sheepishly rubbing his neck with his free hand.

"Hey, I apologized."

Mingi hummed, and they stood in a comfortable silence.

Fuck it.

"Yunho."

Yunho turned to look at him, and was met with Mingi leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his cheek, Mingi's free hand coming up to cradle the side of his jaw.

Mingi pulled back and saw that Yunho was probably a few shades darker red than he was.

Yunho's eyes were wide, him trying to come up with a response to being kissed. Luckily, Mingi beat him to it.

"Thank you for protecting me, my knight in shining armor."

Yunho stuttered, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Then, he pulled Mingi in by their entwined hands and landed a kiss smack dab on Mingi's lips, his hand coming up to cradle Mingi the same way he had done.

Mingi was unresponsive at first, but relaxed into the kiss as Yunho ran his thumb over his cheekbone. The kiss was soft, just like Mingi had imagined it would be. (He imagined it a lot.)

They pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other's and smiled.

"I should take you to scary things more often if they're gonna end like this."

Mingi slapped him in the stomach, but he was happy.

They were happy.

(Their friends were disappointed that Mingi hadn't punched an employee, most of them losing the bet.)


End file.
